Unconscious Reality
by LoveSupernaturalFreak
Summary: AU. Lexie Grey and her best friend Jo Wilson is starting their internship at Seattle Grace Hospital and has to face many obstacles. When tragedy strikes Lexie's sense of reality starts to shift and she doesn't know anymore what is real or not.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unconscious Reality  
Author: LoveSupernaturalFreak  
Pairing: Lexie/Mark  
Rating: T  
Summary: AU. Lexie Grey and her best friend Jo Wilson is starting their internship at Seattle Grey Hospital and has to face many obstacles. When tragedy strikes Lexie's sense of reality starts to shift and she doesn't know anymore what is real or not.  
Disclaimer: All copyrighted material in this story belongs to their respectful owners.

**Author's Note: This is a Grey's Anatomy and Ghost Whisperer crossover from Lexie Grey's point of view. Some of Ghost Whisperer characters will appear later on in the story and most of the Grey's characters are already in. I really hope you like it.**

**Lexie POV**

It is early Tuesday morning and the biggest move I have ever made. Seattle Grace Hospital internship, I was going to be a doctor. Last night was rough**, **I had this whole night planned out of getting into bed early so that I won't oversleep, but Jo had other plans.

Throughout our university years it was all about studying and when the next test would be, we had fun though, geeking around. We met a few years ago in one of our medical classes. She has one messed up background, and I a messed up family, so we helped each other through it all. Luckily all the hard work paid off and we graduated alongside each other. Got an old, little messed up, two bedroom apartment with open plan living space and kitchen. We made it work for us because we didn't have a choice. She lived in her car throughout her high school years to save money for medical school, or at least that is what she told me. When she got high grades and stood first in our class with receiving an academic award, she sold the old wreck and bought a scooter. I on the other hand, got my mother's old car, sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't, but it always had that new duck tape smell to it.

So, last night Jo thought we should kick it off with a drink or two at a local pub and then dancing. Ten drinks later we were dancing on the bar and didn't need to go to the club, until they asked us to leave, and that was where things got all fuzzy. We made it home save though… I think.

My alarm should have gone off by now. I can still smell the tobacco in my hair and the taste of tequila in my mouth. Oh yeah, tequila, Jo kept making 'Tequila Mocking Bird' jokes last night, but I don't think she got it right. Oh gosh, was the sun always this bright? Yes, yes I believe it was. I might as well get up if I want to look anything close to representable today. What the… why is there duck tape in my hair? And why is it pink? This is going to hurt; I can see it now, better deal with it later. Were the hell is Jo? I can't remember if she came home with me last night, or it might just be my crazy dream fogging my memory. I remember that it was very vivid and for someone who hasn't been in a falling building, my mind has put in a lot of details.

_I can smell smoke, chocking on concrete dust and screams of horror barely breaking through the constant ringing in my ears. It felt like I was suffocating, forcing all of the air out of my lungs. _

As I rubbed my hands over my face trying to get rid of the horrible dream, I forced myself up from the bed, I began searching for Jo. "Jo?" O that was loud, "Jo, where are you?" I wobbled out of bed with a killer headache. "Don't scream, too loud." I heard coming from the living room. We had old wooden floors that creaked as you walk on it.

"Time to get up." I said opening up the curtains in the living room then a burst of sunlight came into the room. After I have focused my eyes, I could see the room again and Jo passed out on the beat up couch we have. Her shoes were on the coffee table and she looked like a mess, even worse than me.

"Don't. Too much sun. Ahhh, are you trying to kill me?"

"You know you have a bedroom right? With a comfy bed and everything, just around the corner." I said while trying to help her up.

"Yeah, but it was too far. What the hell happened last night?" She tried to focus her eyes on me. "And what is with the pink duck tape?" She said looking at me out of one eye, or at least I thought she was looking at me.

"I don't know, but we need to get our asses up if we want to get through today." I made my way to the kitchen to see if we have any clean mugs left. It has been a rough week, we moved in about a week ago. We went on a vacation to my grandmother's old lake house, just to relax and get ready for the year that is about to come.

"Oh crap right, almost forgot about that. What time is it?" She tried to walk to the counter that was in the middle of the two rooms, almost like separating the two, but I could see that she was very sore.

That was actually a good question. I haven't looked at a watch since last night, or was it this morning? I looked at the watch that I never took off last night, it's a bit dirty now, but luckily it still works. "We still got time, it's 20 past six and we need to be there at 8 o'clock."

"Oh good, time for a nap." She said while making her way back to the couch to go lay down again and try to sleep. I rushed over to grab her arm just before she could fall down, "No, none of that, we worked our butts of get this far and we are not going to mess it up now. Get up and go take a shower!"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go and you make coffee, okay? Now just help me to the shower and I'll be good." She said with a smirk. After helping her to the shower and the taking some pain pills, I made coffee that had never tasted so bad before. Not sure if it was because of the taste of tequila still in my mouth or because the sour milk.

"We're out of milk!" I called out to Jo who just got out of the shower. "When were we in it?" She said coming around the corner.

I just gave her a confused look, "I'm not sober yet." She said. "Yeah I can see that, your top is on backwards" she looked down to see if it really was on backwards and then gave a shrug. "Ah man, do you know how hard I struggled to get into it, but you know this time it isn't my bra." She said giving me a grin.

"We need to move it, I'm going to take a shower and then we have to go, luckily the hospital is not that far." I said while making my way to the bathroom. "Yeah, are we going with my scooter?" Jo asked. "No, it'll be too late when we get back so, my car will have to do."

"Okay, but first give it its duck tape back, or it won't start." She said laughing and then I just heard Jo whining in pain while cursing the chair. She must have bumped her toe again. She always bumps it, but never moves the damn thing.

Chapter 1

We made it to Seattle Grace just in time for the introduction. From what I could see, we were more than a handful of interns from all over the state; they didn't look very bright though. Seattle Grace topped last year as the best teaching hospital and they only took in the best to follow in their shoes, and it was very big footsteps.

"I am Dr Bailey. I will be your Gandalf and the damn golden ring. You do as I say and when I say it, understood?" I could not see where this female's angry voice was coming from but that it came from the front. As I shuffled a bit closer, I could see this short woman looking at us like we were rats, with her nose all wrinkled up like she smelled something bad. I could tell that this was going to be a very long year.

"You don't like interns, do you?" I overheard Chief Webber asked Dr Bailey. "No, they are just like babies, complain about everything and think they know everything. The only difference is that babies are cute, that is why we don't eat them." Then she looked at us with her nose wrinkled up again and said "but they aren't cute" and then she walked away.

Jo and I just stick together, me making notes like always and Jo looking for the cute male doctors. She pinched my arm and pointed to a doctor "What is with the hair?" Jo asked. I just shook my head when another girl interrupted and said that she heard that they call him McDreamy. We just looked at her; she had long blond hair and a mouse like face, then she realized that she didn't introduce herself, "Oh sorry, I'm Leah**.**" We exchanged names and so forth, when Bailey started talking again.

"Are you coming or do you need a damn invitation?" She said to us as she walked away, it was more like wobbled, but I won't say that out loud, ever. We all speed walked after her as fast as we could without making a big scene or pushing her. As we all walked through the hospital, we stopped in an operating room with a window at the top, "They call that a gallery, where other doctors sit and observe." I told a girl called Stephanie that was standing next to me. She just looked at me like I was in high school all over again. Knowing too much for my own good.

"I have five rules." Dr Bailey started talking again "Memorize them. Rule number one: Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, and that's not going to change. Rule number two: You have pagers…the nurses will page you and YOU answer those pagers on a run! Rule number three: If I'm sleeping DON'T wake me unless the patient is actually dying. Rule number four: When I get there the dying patient better not be there when I get there. Do you have it!"

Wait a minute, I only counted four. "Excuse me" I said from the back. "Who the hell said that?" Dr Bailey barked back in my direction. As I walked to the front I realized I may have made a mistake to correct her, "I'm Lexie Grey, you said five rules, and there was only four." As I said it I could see that she was irritated now, I'm so dead now. She walked closed to me and looked at me with her big brown eyes, they were actually beautiful, but I don't think that is what she wanted me to notice. More the fact that it was a hard, cold stare.

"Rule number five." She yelled past me, "When I MOVE – YOU MOVE!" And she walked out of the room. Jo gave me a look and we were first out after her. Later on in the hall way past the nurses desk, Leah kept trying to ask a question "What is an on-call room?" As I looked back to her, I could see her pointing at the sign next to the door. "An on-call room is a place where you sleep while you are on-call, and nothing else, do you get that!" Dr Bailey said with a stern voice while walking back to Leah's direction and pointing at her, "No pajama parties, no pillow fighting and also no sex!" As she said that I could see past her a male doctor stopping in his tracks with a female nurse beside him, and they were looking very suspicious, then they looked at each other and walked away in different directions.

Our final stop of the tour is the locker room. The room was filled with rows of lockers with benches in front of them. Jo's and mine were next to each other like always. We received our lab coats, and then Jo grabbed my arm. "This is what we worked for, finally!" She said with delight in her eyes and I just smiled and toke her hand and gave it a squeeze. The day has finally come where I am Dr Lexie Grey; I'm trying my best not to get emotional now. "So, have you seen your sister yet?" Jo asked curiously. "No, and I don't even know if I want to, we have never met."

My father was married before he and my mother got together. He has an older daughter. All I know about her is that she is also a doctor at this hospital and that her name is Meredith Grey. I have always wondered what she was like, and now I don't even know if I should introduce myself.

As we all got changed into our scrubs, our pagers went off. We were needed at the emergency entrance. Everybody ran out in the same direction, I could see a few of the other interns taking the wrong turn. Luckily I have a photographic memory, and I memorized the chart of the building at the entrance, when we came in, so Jo and I was sorted. We made the entrance in about a few minutes, with the rest following minutes later.

"What happened?" I could hear a shout of someone pushing me out of the way.

"Big sinkhole." A man said, "I think there was a building that collapsed into it." He continued, only glancing in her direction. "Oh, 007 you're still here I see." She replied back to him. "Yang, get your butt over here and help me with the interns." Dr Bailey said to the woman who pushed me.

"Each of you will be put into teams with a resident who would be responsible for you." Dr Bailey shouted at us. "I'm here, I'm here!" A light brown headed woman came rushing past us to Dr Bailey.

"Grey, finally! We could not cope without you, the world is ending!" Dr Bailey said to her.

Grey. Her name is Grey. That is Meredith Grey. My sister. I think I'm going to have a panic attack. "She looks nothing like you." Jo whispered in my ear. And it was true, of what I could see so far, no resemblance. I have dark brown hair and she is almost blond, but we do have different mothers though.

"George, what happened?" Meredith asked the man that was standing next to Dr Yang. "Yeah O'Malley give us the lowdown." another man said coming from behind Dr Bailey, it was the doctor I saw in the hall with the nurse, he was out of breath, but I don't think it was because he ran here.

"Karev…good now that all of you are here, we can place them into groups." Dr Bailey shouted above all of us. For such a little person, she has very big lungs.

Jo got placed with Dr Alex Karev and I got place with Dr Cristina Yang. That Leah girl is with Dr George O'Malley, and I can already see that she is going to be a handful because she can't stop talking, and George just keeps smiling at her like he gives a damn.

We all got into the ambulances that came for us, and then dropped us as the accident site. This was so nerve wrecking. First day and there is already a big trauma. In the bus Dr Yang started talking to us like we were useless. "Don't bother me when I'm busy, unless the patient is dying, then you better hope that you were them." She sounded just like Dr Bailey, all mean and rough. Then she looked at me, "Did I hear right, you're Grey?" I was stunned at this question and also a little scared of her. She just had that 'don't talk to me vibe'. "Yeah, I'm Lexie Grey, I'm from…" She cut me off. "I asked your name, not your life story." She said very unenthusiastically.

On the way there near, the scene, we heard chaos, then we stopped, everyone jerked to the back, the paramedics opened the doors. I wished they could close it again, it was too much to take in…oh the horror these people are going through. The smell of burnt flesh and blood filled the air with smoke everywhere. From what I could make out, a building collapsed into a sinkhole and the area was declared still as unsafe, but we had to rescue the people. Next to an ambulance I saw Leah throw up; she must not be used to the smell or seeing so many dead people. At University we practiced on cadavers, so Jo and I are pretty used to the dead by now, but we also had a few who got nauseous at the site.

Firemen where everywhere, sweating and being all handsome and everything without even noticing us. "Oh I like a man in uniform." I whispered quietly but I think Yang heard me because she gave me a look of disapproval. The men kept going into the part of the building that was still standing to rescue more people. As they went in, we got to work outside with the people lying on the ground on plastic sheets. I have never seen so many doctors in one place before.

"Are you going to stand there or what?" Yang screamed at me. I rushed over to help her with a man who looked like he could not breathe. He had a few cuts and bruises and was mostly just covered in blood. I don't know if it was his own or someone else's. "We need to get him to the hospital now!" Yang screamed. "No." I could hear a whisper from the man. "Why not sir?" I leaned forward. "My kid. My boy is still in the building." I looked up at Yang, and leaned forward again. "I'm sure he is out by now, but we have to get you to the hospital."

As Yang helped him into the ambulance I went to another victim who was sitting with a few cuts. I fixed her up and could not help thinking of the boy who was still in there. As I looked around, I could see a few children, but it seemed like they were already with their parents or a relative.

As I walked over to help Jo, I heard a faint scream coming from the alley that was next to the building. There were bricks everywhere and a wall that was balancing on a truck. I walked closer and heard it again. I ran over to see a brown teddy bear lying on the ground next to a red children's shoe, and then a bloody kid's hand came up. He was underneath a few bricks; I tried to get him out form it when I heard Jo's voice from behind. "What the hell are you doing!" she screamed at me. "There is a kid here, come help me!" Jo ran over to me. "What is your name honey?' I asked the boy to keep him awake, "Robbie." He said. "Well Robbie we are going to do anything we can to get you out." Jo told him while leaning forward to his face. "Is that your teddy bear?" I asked him while holding his hand. "Yes, Teddy." He said faintly. "I'm going to hold him here for you and when you come out, you can have him, okay?" The kid looked at his little bear with tears in his eyes and I could see that this bear meant a lot to him. When we got him out we heard a fireman screaming that everyone should get away from the building because it was going to collapse again. I gave the boy to the fireman and then we ran out of harm's way.

"The teddy bear!" I screamed. "I forgot his bear!" I ran back into the, now smoky alley again, and then everyone was screaming at me. Got the bear, now get out. "Come on Lexie!" Jo screamed at me. I felt the ground moving and then a big crashing noise with black smoke filling the air. Then everything went black.

What just happened? I got up from where I was lying next to a car. Where is everyone running to? Wait a minute, "Jo!" she passed me and then I realized that I wasn't in the alley anymore, it was a few steps away from me. What is going on? Jo screamed my name. As I walked closer to the rubble on the floor of where the alley used to be, I saw a hand sticking out. The gold watch looked so familiar. It was mine, and I think that's my hand too. "What is going on?" I screamed at Bailey who also joined the crowd around the body.

As I looked around I noticed people that weren't here before. They are screaming at their loved one's but it looked like they couldn't hear them, or see them at all. What is this?

Jo was crying and screaming my name. I turned around and saw her huddled over a body, who is that? Is that me? I did not recognize this person with all the blood. "Jo, I'm right here." As I laid my hand on her shoulder it disappeared into her body. What the hell was that! That is not supposed to happen. I'm freaking out over here! Why is nobody listening or helping me?

I ran around trying to make sense of it all when I saw a blond woman looking straight at me. I started walking in her direction when suddenly someone walked right through her, like she didn't even exist. I stopped dead, what was that? Then I heard a screeching noise, and I was suddenly pulled back into the air and then fell to the ground on my back. Flashes of images filled my view. Jo. Dr Yang. Dr Bailey. Some guy I don't know. Was this it? The end.

They say that when you die, you see flashes of your past before your eyes. These people weren't in my past, but more my present. Suddenly I felt someone touching me. Then everything went black again.

What is that smell? Smells just like disinfectant. My head is throbbing. Oh the light is so bright. "Hey, thought I lost you there for a minute." I heard a familiar voice filling the room and then a hand touching mine. It was Jo. "You look like crap, you know that." She said with a smirk.

"Where am I?" I was so confused. "Where do you think, Disneyland?" Dr Bailey came into sight with a file in her hand and she was writing in it. "You're in the hospital, Seattle Grace if you want to be more precise." She said while checking monitors. "What happened?" I tried to say, but my throat was so sore and raw. "You tried to be a hero. A stupid hero! The wall collapsed onto you when you ran back into the alley and I saved you. Why the hell did you go back?" She looked at me sternly. "The kid's bear. I left his teddy bear behind and went to go get it when I heard Jo screaming." I looked down at my hands. "Who the hell is Jo?" She asked with a frown.

"I'm Jo, Jo Wilson." She said to her with a faint voice. All Dr Bailey said was 'Hmmm', like she didn't care. Then I saw that woman again, the blond one. She was outside my room.

"How long was I out?" I asked Jo. "About a day. You died Lex. You died right in front of me." She said with her voice breaking. I took her hand again and held it tight. "What is wrong with me Dr Bailey?" Dr Bailey didn't even look up from her file "You are stupid, that's what is wrong." Then she looked at me and finally said "You have a few bruised ribs and a concussion, which is all. The bin next to you in the alley saved your live, or you would have been minced meat."

Then the doctor with the nice hair came into the room, the one Jo pointed out last time. "Hi Lexie, I'm Dr Sheppard, I'm your Nero consult, I just want to do a follow up to see if you're all right." Wow he has one big smile, and look at those eyes, damn.

When everyone left and it was only me and Jo in the room I could finally relax, but that blond woman was still standing there just staring at me, then she came to the doorway. "Jo, who is that?" She looked over her shoulder to the door and back at me with a face that showed that I was crazy, "Who?"

"The blond lady at the door who keeps looking at me, she was also at the accident scene." Jo looked again, with confusion she looked back at me "Who are you talking about, there is no one there." But she is standing right there, I could see her as clear as day, then I fell back to sleep again.

O boy, I feel great. It feels like I'm floating on a cloud. With my eyes now wide open, I can see that I'm still in the same room with the same disinfectant smell, but now something sweeter fills my nose. Red roses, my favorite. I must have been out for a couple of hours. Then I see McCreamy, or was it McDrooly, can't remember. "Dr Sheppard, is everything okay?" I said while trying to sit up. "Yes everything is fine. Dr Wilson just asked me to take another look at your scans. She said that you saw someone, but she didn't. Do you remember that?" Oh yes, the blond! "Yeah, I remember that, but I don't see her now though." He kept looking at my scans while nodding his head, and then he put them down.

"McDreamy! That is who you are. I almost said McCreamy." He looked at me baffled but then he smiled, "Oh really, who said that?" he asked me, still smiling. "Oh crap, I can't believe I just said that out loud, but I do see it though. Oh that hair!" Then I reached up to touch it, he took my hand and put it back. "Yes, I have heard that before. We upped your dose of morphine, so you will feel a bit dizzy and say things you didn't think through. Did you see the woman before you received your dose of morphine or after?" He was looking at me all knowingly now. Do I always look like that?

"Wait, do you think I saw her as a hallucination caused by the meds?" I was now confused, I saw her when I had the accident, I didn't get anything then, nothing that can cause hallucinating, but I did hit my head pretty hard. "Yeah, maybe it was something like that" I tried to seem convincing when a nurse entered the room and called him out for another consult.

Did I hallucinate seeing her? What happened there? I closed my eyes briefly, then I heard breathing, I was not alone anymore. I opened my eyes and there she stood, right in front of my bed. The blond lady from the building site.

"Hi."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who are you?" I dared to ask her, not knowing if I really wanted an answer. "You can see me?" She was very surprised and shocked at that. She looked terrible, I didn't notice it at the site, but now I can see her clearly. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, her clothes were thorn and it looked like she had been in the woods for a while. "Yeah I can see you." I don't know why this was shocking to her, but it just was. "I need your help." She begged me, grabbing my arm. Her touch was cold, like ice. Then Jo suddenly came into the room and the woman vanished into thin air, almost like white smoke does. Oh my word, what the hell just happened! First a man walked through her and now she does some Harry Potter trick.

Jo saw the shocked expression on my face and looked at me worried, "What's up with you?" I'll have to fix my face expression or they'll think I'm going crazy in here, "Nothing, I'm good." Giving a little smile that needs a lot of improvement.

"Oh yeah I heard that you are feeling very good, hmm? Talking to Mr. McDreamy like that." She laughed at me. "Yeah, I don't know what came over me; I just blurted it out like that." We laughed together and then I remembered the boy from the building site. "What happened to Robbie? The little boy." I asked eagerly. "He is doing seemingly good, broken arm though, but he is very glad he got his teddy back." She looked at me sternly almost like my mother does sometimes when I'm being a smartass, "That was a very dumb move you did, and over a damn teddy bear!" Now she was just cross with me. "What the hell where you thinking? Were you thinking at all? Do you know what you put me through?" Oh she is really mad now; she keeps swinging her hands in the air and pointing at me. "You are doing that thing again where I don't get a chance to answer any of your questions, Jo." I said with a little smile to get off the hook, because I don't have the energy to get into it right now, and my headache is back full blown.

"When can I get out of this place and back to work?" I have to get back to the internship or they'll throw me out. "Shepherd just said that he wants to keep you here for the day to see if you hallucinate again, that is why we stopped the morphine and pain meds, so you'll be able to go home tonight." No hallucinating, right, got to remember that. "I have to go now, get back to work. Don't go doing anything stupid again! See you later." Jo smiled and waved at me while leaving the room, but I know that this is not over. She'll be hassling me all over tonight to know what I was thinking, and to be honest, I don't even know what came over me.

I can't stay out of work for two days. I have to go talk to the chief. Now where the hell is my clothes, as I got up I headed straight for the closet in the corner, it was empty. "Oh yeah my bag is in the locker room." Making my way out of the room with a nightgown on, I tried to be as stealthily as I can possibly be, so that the nurses won't send me back to the room. Almost all the halls look the same, green flower paintings on the white walls with different types on each, but the painter's style looked the same. While I was making my way down to the locker room I could see that there were a few people looking at me strangely, was my butt open or something? Checking, no…my butt is good.

As I got dressed in the locker room, a new intern was staring at me. She was a small girl, dark pixie cut hair, but her scrubs looked different to ours. She must be from another department or something, but she kept staring at me, is there a third eye on my forehead or something because it is getting creepy now and awkward.

Better get out of here. Damn, the hospital is packed with people today; they are all probably from the accident yesterday, the poor victims' families. "What are you doing out of bed?" A stern voice came from behind me that scared the crap out of me. It was Dr George O'Malley. "Hi, uhm, I'm actually on my way to the chief's office. I need to talk to him about something. Have you seen him today?" I asked with a smile but I think he noticed that I was breaking some rules. "Yeah he was there a minute ago." He looked in the direction of the office and then back at me, he kept looking at me saying nothing for a while, almost looking like he is processing something. "Aren't you suppose to rest? In a bed and not out here walking the halls." He was actually nice, nothing like the others I have met so far. I wonder why they called him 007, he looks nothing like a Bond spy, but he did have that charming boyish look with brown hair and greenish eyes.

Then I heard a voice from behind that made me jump a little, "Oh, he is there alright." It was a male voice, faint and rusty, almost hard to hear. I turned immediately around and there was nothing. When I turned back to face George, he looked at me curiously. "Uhm…I thought I heard a bee or something." Trying to sound convincing enough, luckily he bought it. "Okay, well he was there, when you're finished you should really get back into bed." He walked off in the direction that I came from. I didn't want to waste any time, so I continued to walk to the office.

What was that? Or WHO was that? That voice was not familiar, sounded a bit old though, he had an accent but I couldn't place it. He sounded more like a character from one of those old black and white movies Jo keeps watching. Damn the meds must still be in my system, it does take a while to work out though, but I have never heard of anyone having this type of hallucinations or this many before.

Finally, there's the office. The door is a bit open, so he must be in. "Excuse me, Chief?" I peeked from the side of the door. He glanced at me over his glasses, "Yes, come on in Grey." He was busy with some paperwork at his big desk. It is a very nice office, windows all around except for the wall behind him and the wall where the door is. Behind him there is a big bookshelf, looks old and it is filled with medical books and biographies of well known doctors. "I would just like to know if I can continue with the internship tomorrow. McDre…" I quickly cleared my throat before continuing, "I mean Dr Shepherd said that I'm being released tonight, so there isn't any other reason for me to miss another day."

"Yes, that is true…" He gestures for me to sit down on the leather brown chairs in front of his desk, "But how do you feel?" He probably means 'have you seen anymore ghosts lately?' Does hearing them count? "I'm doing great, thinking clearly and can't wait to get out there and learn more." I bet I just sounded like a true nerd, an eager nerd. He lowers his glasses and then folds his hand in front of him on the paperwork he was busy with. His eyes were stuck to me. I didn't realize before how grey his hair was, and the small wrinkles under his puffy eyes. I think back in the day he must have been handsome.

"Well if you are sure that you want to start that soon after the accident, I'll put you with Dr Yang. You can learn a lot from her; just don't get on her bad side." Her bad side? I think I'm about right in the middle after the firemen slip up. I'll have to prove myself to her and Dr Bailey, after the accident I think I'm about on the bottom of everyone's lists to succeed. "Thank you very much sir, you won't be disappointed." I walked out as fast, but normally, as I could, so that he couldn't change his mind.

This headache is really killing me. I better get back to bed before anyone else catches me outside or looks at me weirdly. I wonder how long these effects of the meds will last; I didn't get that much, though. Suddenly I got the chills, as I hugged myself I noticed that my arm had a big bruise on it that wasn't there this morning. Could it be…? Oh my word...that's not possible. It looked just like a hand; was it the blond woman's hand from a few minutes back? She was a pigment of my imagination, imaginations don't leave marks unless you're crazy and that you think you can fly; now that would leave a mark.

"Hey, where have you been?" As I looked up I saw Jo heading my way, "I have been looking for you for a while now and you were suppose to be in your room." She reached me and saw the bruise on my arm, "Oh hey, yeah I wanted to go see the chief about starting tomorrow again." She raised an eyebrow "You really want to start so soon? I mean you could probably take a day off or so?" I tucked my hand in my jean pocket to act more normal about the bruise, "No, I'm ready to start." We started walking together in the direction of the cafeteria "I don't want to be known as the stupid hero forever, I have to start working. With who are you paired with?"

"I'm in Trauma, it is 'go-go' the whole time and we get some pretty weird cases, you know, mostly was from when the building collapsed." She glanced in my direction. "Yeah, I know. Speaking of, I would like to go see Robbie. Is he still here?" We stopped now, we were in the cafeteria. Jo grabbed a tray and handed it to me then took one for her. "Yeah, he is. His father is still in Dr Altman's care though, but he is doing well."

"Wait who is Dr Altman?" I asked confused because I haven't heard of their work before. "Oh that's Dr Teddy Altman, she did some work in Iraq or something, and now she is our head of cardio." Jo said as she grabbed an apple and a juice box, "She is really good though; you should see how Dr Yang is when she is around her." She started giggling in the middle of the sentence. I picked up a muffin and some water "Why? I thought Dr Yang's a badass." As we walked over to a table, it is actually the first time that I really look at the cafeteria. It is a very big space, with really big windows. Tables of all sizes are placed around with a sort of courtyard outside, with more tables. It is actually a very beautiful space.

"Yeah Dr Yang's a badass, but she is really into cardio and I heard rumors that she dated the previous cardio head, all went good but then he left to go work in some other place. Now Dr Yang wants to be at the top again, but the Chief told her she should try out other specialties too." Jo sometimes liked to gossip, but this is helping me a lot because now I know how to get into Dr Yang's good books. "Do you know yet who they put you with for tomorrow?" Jo continued casually. "Yeah…Dr Yang." I said with a hint of desperation in my voice. "Oh man, that sucks ba…" Jo got cut off when Dr Yang suddenly appeared next to us.

"Heard you were on my service tomorrow." Dr Yang asked me, but in a way she didn't, it was more like a statement or something. "Yes, I'll be here bright and early and won't disappoint you." I think that was a little bit too much desperation that time. "Yeah well if you do you're out number three." Then she just walked off to another table where a few residents were eating.

"Number three?" where did that come from? "Oh yeah, I heard she gave her interns all numbers because she doesn't want to bother learning your names." Jo told me while wrinkling up her nose. "Do you think they know I'm Meredith's half sister?" I quickly asked Jo. "No, I don't think so. They are all too busy with their own little problems. I think Shepherd is calling you 'Little Grey' though, because Meredith is his wife and this way they know who they are talking about, you know?"

"Wait, what? Derek and Meredith are married!" I was literally shocked; I did not expect that to come out. "Yeah…wait, you didn't know that?" Jo asked surprised. "No, I have been out for the last day and a half, remember?" As I glanced to the table Meredith and Derek were sitting at, I could see that they were actually happy. Dr Yang sat there also, "Is Dr Yang and Meredith friends or something?" I touched Jo's arm lightly to get her attention. "Hmmm…oh yeah they are best buds. It's a bit weird because Meredith can actually be nice and Dr Yang…well you know." As Jo spoke she also glanced over her shoulder in their direction.

"Is Meredith the resident you were put with in Trauma?" I asked Jo, because I just realized that I never asked her who the doctor was she was put with. "No, she's in General. I'm with this red headed, bubbly girl, April Kepner. She is actually really good at trauma, a very fast thinker." Jo poked me while speaking and showed me the red headed girl. She doesn't look much older than us though but I can see why Jo said bubbly. She keeps laughing and smiling the whole time, nothing like the other surgeons I have met so far.

We just finished eating and were on our way out, "Where is Robbie now?" I asked Jo, "I think he is with his doctor now for a checkup or something, ah man I forgot her name…o yeah Dr Torres, she is also actually very nice, she's the head of Orthopedics…" Jo continued talking but I dosed off. There was a man at the front entrance of the hospital that kept trying to open the electronic doors as people walked in, almost like a doorman or something. "…earth to Lexie, are you even listening to me?" Jo waved her hand in front of my face, she must have noticed that I lost track of what she was saying. "Sorry, something just caught my eye, what were you saying?" I tried so sound as if I was interested in some more gossip news but I wasn't really. My headache is strong on and I can't take any more meds for now, just until I know that I'm not going crazy. "I was just mentioning a few things about Dr Torres and Dr O'Malley but I'll tell you later. I have to go now; I'll come by your room when I'm done, okay?" Jo walked off in the direction of Dr Kepner, who was waiting for her.

Okay, now I have to find Ortho. There's Dr O'Malley, maybe he can help me "Dr O'Malley?" I waved him down and rushed over. "You can really just call me George, Lexie." He has such a nice smile. "Oh well George, do you know where Ortho is, I want to check up on someone there." His smile just went away, like I told him his dog just died. "Yeah, I can take you there if you want to?" He had a new sort of smile now, not as bright as the first one though. "Yeah, that would be great, thanks!" I think I just made a new friend.

"So what do you specialize in yet?" He looked at me as we walked through the halls, "Nah…I'm just a resident, I like cardio though, but that is more of Dr Yang's territory. I'll have to see what awaits me; maybe I won't be here long." That is something strange to say, "Ortho is just up here to the right." He continued as if he didn't say that.

We walked into a room with a few beds in, and with a few nurses and patients. We headed straight to a dark haired woman with a lab coat on, "Callie?...excuse me, Callie?" George tried to get her attention but it didn't seem like she wanted to talk to him. "What is it George?" She looked up from her file and seemed a little impatient with him, but then she saw me and gave a little smile. "I have someone here for you." He turned to me, gave me a smile and walked off as fast as he could.

"Hi, I'm Lexie Grey. I wanted to know how Robbie was." I walked a bit closer to her as I talked. "Oh the stupid intern…wait did you say Grey?" looks like that got her attention. "Yeah", I didn't know how to respond to that other as 'yeah'. "Robbie only has a fractured arm; he would be good in a couple of months." Then she looked up to me and crossed her arms over the file. "Thanks, I just wanted to make sure he is alright." She kept looking at me like I was on display or something. "Well, I have to get going. See you later, and thanks again."

I rushed off just like George did, but I did have somewhere to be, my bed. I'm exhausted now and I have to get back if Shepherd wants to release me anytime soon.

When I got to the room, it was exactly how I left it, bed unmade and curtains shut. Just as I was about to dose off for a nap, I heard Shepherd's voice by the nurses' station. I hope he is here for me, because I really want to go home right now. These past two days was just too crazy for me. "Hey Doc, are you ready to let me go yet?" I was sitting up now and Shepherd was in the doorway, with what looked like my file. "I heard that you have been out all day?" What is with that damn smile of his? "Yeah, I had a few errands to run."

"Oh yes, I heard all about them. Wanting to start working tomorrow, right?" He lifted one eyebrow as he was speaking, and shot me a look like I was 5 years old and ate all the candy up. "I have to, or I'll lose my position here…" He nodded as if he understood what I was saying. He continued to write for a while and then stopped and looked at me, "Seen anymore ghosts lately?" He gave me a silly smile. Voices don't count really. "Nope, all good here, I really think it was just a reaction to the meds or when I fell or something." He kept nodding, "That's good to hear. Well, then you're all done here Lexie, I do want to schedule a checkup for next week thought. Just talk to the nurses and they'll help you. Good night and keep it easy, don't run after anymore bears you hear me? Try to run away from them, but only if they are alive." He laughed as he walked out. How did Meredith get to marry him? She's friends with Dr Cristina Yang and it didn't look like Dr Bailey really liked her, but in fairness, who does Dr Bailey actually like?

It is already late, where did the day go because I don't think I was out that long. I have to get my things together so that when Jo comes, we can just head home. There isn't much to get here, except the roses. I wonder where my phone is, my mother must be worried sick by now, and I think Jo would have given her a call though.

"Hey, you ready?" Jo just popped up by the door; it startled me a little bit. "Hey, yeah I'm ready; Shepherd already gave the okay so I can leave. I was just thinking where the hell my pho…" Jo cut me off and held my phone in her hand. "You mean this old thing?" She gave a little smile as she walked over to me and handed it to me. "What would you do without me?" She was right, "I'd die…oh to soon isn't it?" She gave me a shocked face but I know she didn't take it to the heart. "Yeah, a lot too soon Lex!"

On our way home we picked up some Thai food because I don't even know what we still have left at the apartment. Jo isn't much of a groceries buying girl, neither one that cleans the dishes, but she does have her moment sometimes. We parked the car and headed up to our apartment.

"Well I can see that you didn't do much unpacking." I teased her a bit, "Hey! I was at the hospital the whole time, right next to your bed, so don't come and give me any crap, got it!" She held up a fork in my direction, "What you going to stab me with a fork?" I said while unpacking the food. "Yeah, death by fork seems catching don't you think?" She smiled as she opened the containers. "Yes, but not very original." I could feel a touch of awkwardness after that blow she gave me about being next to my bed the whole time.

"I didn't know you were there with me in the room." We were sitting on the couch now and everything we bought was spread out on the coffee table like a buffet. "She kept her head down while nodding, "I know, but I couldn't leave your side, you know that." I could see that she was still hurting a bit, but Jo didn't make it a habit to show her emotions, she kept it all in sometimes. I better get the air clean and just talk it out now before it becomes a bigger problem later, "Jo, I don't know why I ran back to the teddy bear really, it was just like an instinct I had. When I was that age I also had a teddy, it was actually more like a ragdoll, but when I lost it, it was like the earth stopped and everything was taken from me. I didn't want the boy to feel like that. His father didn't look that good when I saw him, and I didn't want him to lose his teddy too." She was looking around the room now and not trying to look at me. "I know what you mean with losing things, I was once there too remember? What you did was very stupid even if you did try to do the right thing. It felt like I was losing you, like my world collapsed, and I don't like feeling that way. Out of control and can't do anything to help or change what happened." She began to tear up as she talked but she kept it in.

"I'm really sorry," I grabbed her hand; "I know it was a shitty thing to do, and I promise that it won't happen again." She looked at our hands and then saw the bruise on my arm again. "What is that? Did you get that from the accident?" She held up my arm to see better in the dim light, "It looks like it still hurts." Do I tell her the truth or do I lie to her? I don't want to lie; lies have a way of getting out and hurting people. "It only hurts a little bit, but not that bad. Uhm…I want to tell you something actually. I didn't get it from the accident; I got it this morning in the hospital." She looked at me a bit confused, "Did a nurse do this to you?" She looked a bit angry now.

"No, it wasn't a nurse. I don't actually know what it was really. There was a woman in my room this morning, the same one I saw at the accident site." She was still listening intently, "There were a lot of people at the site, it could have been one of the family members that got lost or something, but why would she hurt you?" I haven't told her yet of what happened there, about the 'outer body experience' or something. "No, I don't think she was a part of the accident, I saw her after I ran back to get the teddy." Now she really looked confused. 'What do you mean _after_ you ran back? You were knocked unconscious and a wall was on top of you." How was I going to explain this to her…

"Okay so you like Supernatural, right?" She nodded her head, "Well yeah, have you seen Dean's jaw line? The creepy things are just a bonus!" She said that a bit too enthusiastically, but it was true, he is really hot. "Okay but I mean more of the creepy things right, like ghosts and things." She got up to get some water, "Wait Lex, are you still seeing things? The meds must have been worked out by now." She said as she made her way back to the couch. "No, it's not the meds. It began before I was even given anything. Jo…I saw you when I was lying on the ground, I mean it was like I was standing behind you in the crowd, I saw my arm sticking out of the rubble and you huddling down beside me screaming my name and then a few firemen showing up and Dr Bailey trying to feel a pulse. I saw everything!" I started panicking again and Jo just looked at me with wide crazy eyes, "Please say something Jo". She opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out. After five minutes she could finally say something, "I don't know what to say, I haven't heard anything like that before. I mean, you couldn't have known where we were all standing or what it looked like. I don't know what to say to you Lex…could it have been a dream maybe?" She was a bit stunned at what I had said, but I didn't know how else to put it. "No, I don't think it was a dream because you usually only dream of places you have seen before or people you have seen. I saw a lot of new faces I haven't seen before at the accident site. I also saw weird things at the hospital. People were staring at me like I was abnormal. I also heard voices and when I turned to face them, there were no one there. Don't look at me like that, I'm not crazy!" She looked at me like I was from another planet and that she didn't knew me at all. "I'm sorry, but this is just weird and you know that. People who usually say that they see things, go to the mental hospitals or charge you $20." Now she just looked at me with pity. I hate it; she knows that I don't like talking about mental hospitals, especially because of my dad being in one and all.

"I should not have said anything; I thought I could tell you everything but apparently not. Just forget what I said." I walked off in the direction of my room, "Wait Lex! Don't be like that, I didn't mean it." She shouted after me but she was right, if I say anything else they would admit me to hospital and I'll be in the room next to my father, one big happy family, I'll just have to play it safe for now.

I can't believe Jo reacted like that, she is usually open minded about things. We have been through a lot, good and bad, and we always sticked together. My room is still as I left it a few days ago, bed unmade and that night's clothes scattered everywhere. I don't really want to clean up now but I don't have a choice, I don't want to go to sleep now, too much has happened tonight.

Damn, these clothes still has that stench of tobacco and tequila. As I threw the clothes into the clothes hamper a note fell out of my jean's pocket. I was just a napkin from that bar; I think it was called Joe's Bar or Joe was the barman, I'm not sure but it is close to the hospital. As I aimed for the dustbin I noticed some writing on it. A number was written on it, with some words, '_Call me anytime, Mark S_.' Who's Mark? I can't remember much of that night anymore especially after the accident. All I can remember the last day is that 'outer body experience' I had. It keeps replaying in my head, over and over again. I'm going to throw away this napkin note. If a guy tried to pick me up that night, there must be something wrong with him because I was drunk out of my mind and any guy who tries to pick-up a drunken girl is not for me.

I think Jo went to bed because I just heard her door close. Time to take a shower, because there won't be time for that tomorrow morning; I want to be out of here bright and early and not bump into Jo.

It's nice to be in my own bed again, even if the mattress is ancient with a lot of bumps. The shower did me good, my headache is better now and I do not want to drink my pills. I can survive without them for now, and I want to do a little experiment, if I don't drink my medicine, will I still hallucinate? I don't even know if I'm actually hallucinating anymore, I think it's something much more than that.

_Where am I? It looks like a hospital and I can smell some disinfectant, but this is not Seattle Grace though. It is really quiet in here. It looks like I'm in the locker room; it looks very similar to ours. Wait, why am I moving? It's not me walking but it is my body that is moving though. As I'm about to fix my hair I realize that it is not me that is looking back in the mirror. Wait a minute, this face looks so familiar. She has dark, short pixie cut hair; I think I'm the girl from this morning in our locker room. 'Reed! We have to go now!' a male voice is coming from the other side of the door, then it opens and a man is looking straight at me. He is very tall and has dark hair; he must be a doctor because he is wearing a lab coat. He is out of breath and some sweat drops are falling from his face. "What is going on with you?" I asked him. "Where have you been this whole time? The whole floor has been evacuated because some lunatic is going around shooting people!" He came into the room and grabbed my arm, or actually her arm, but I felt it. He dragged me out when I suddenly see a man coming straight towards us down the hall, he has a gun in his hand and his clothes are filled with blood. "OH MY WORD" I screamed, we rushed back into the locker room and tried to lock the door but the lock wouldn't turn. We stacked some chairs in front of the door when suddenly the door handle starts moving. Then suddenly everything went black, and then I just hear 'pop pop'…_

I was sitting straight up in my bed now. Wide awake and dripping with sweat with my heart trying to climb out of my chest. What was that? It felt way too real to be just a dream…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the next day and just lying in bed a minute longer would have been great, until I saw the sun starting to peek through my curtains. I still can't get that dream out of my mind. Usually my dreams aren't that vivid but it was like a scene from my previous life or something. Do I even believe in reincarnation?

My second-first day is here and I better get up and ready for the day ahead. I need to be bright and sharp today, I have to 're-start' my internship again since I didn't really make it through the first day. I just really wish nothing weird happens today because otherwise Yang will have my head on a stick and then poke people with it or something.

The apartment is a little too quiet. Jo is probably still asleep, it is five in the morning though and she usually gets up around one o'clock…the next day. Coffee would be se good right now, I think I'm starting to have withdrawals. My body aches as I try to get out of bed but I don't want to drink any pills today. Going to do a little experiment; will I see hallucinations without the pills?

As I head to the kitchen, I try to walk as silently as I possibly can, so that the floor doesn't creek. Oh great, the kitchen is a total mess, I think the apartment as a part of that sinkhole! Perfect, no clean cups left, I don't think anything clean is left anymore. I'll just spring clean everything when I get back tonight. Procrastination my old friend. I'll have to get some coffee and a muffin on the way.

I think it is a new record for me, under an hour out and ready for the day. The streets are still a bit on the quiet side, but this is good. Now I don't have to worry about traffic or being late to being early. Looks like a few homeless people also got up early. Some are huddling over a fire made in a bin and others are pushing their carts around. One is talking to himself though, more like fighting with himself. That must be what I look like when I talk to my hallucinations. Today needs to go smooth.

The hospital is still a bit quiet. A few visitors fell asleep in the waiting area and the nurses are full blown at work. Something must have happened last night. It looks like a new trauma came in. I better get dressed into my scrubs and lab coat before Dr Yang is on my tail.

As I enter the locker room, it looks like I'm the first one here. "Number three!" Dr Yang shouted from behind me. "Get your ass out here". She does not look in a happy mood, but does she ever? I better finish up.

When I reached the trauma section, a bunch of people were covered in blood. A trauma just came in. "What happened?" I asked a nurse at the station. "A bus with tourists crashed about an hour ago. Looks like Dr Yang are trying to flag you down over there". As I turned around I could see that she needed my help because she was trying to help a little kid and their mother kept interrupting her.

As I got closer to the mother, she could not stop screaming and weeping. More screaming, than weeping. "You better save my daughter! Or I'll have your job!" she kept yelling at Dr Yang. "Get her out of here now!" Dr Yang ordered me. "Come on ma'am, could you ple…" I tried talking but then she cut me off. "I don't listen to little girls. I'll sue that bus company!" the woman kept going on and on. "Ma'am!" I raised my voice. "If you don't let Dr Yang do her job at saving your daughter, your daughter will only get worse! Dr Yang knows what she is doing and she'll do everything that she can!" I might have raised my voice a little too high because a few people turned to look at me. "Now, if you could please just go with the nurse, she'll show you to the waiting area and we'll have an update for you shortly." I gave a little reassuring smile while the nurse took her away.

"Good, you have a backbone," Dr Yang looked at me, "you're going to need it." Oh that's nice. I don't think I can even remember the last time I raised my voice to someone. "Help me turn her to her side, something is blocking her airway." I rushed over and helped Dr Yang to turn the girl. I think she's about 14 years old, small in stature with long blonde hair. She's actually a beautiful kid.

Dr Yang worked like a mad man trying to get the girl stable, but she is good now. "We need to keep a close eye on her. That is your job number three." Dr Yang told me. Great, my first patient…sort of. "Can we call in the mother now?" I asked Dr Yang. "Sure, give her an update."

As I made my way to where the mother was sitting by the desks in the waiting area, I see that blonde women again. She looks worse than last time. More bruises and cuts all over her body. "How is my daughter?" The mother had nailed me down. As I glanced pass her, the blonde was gone. "She is stable for now, but we are keeping a close eye on her. You may see her now." A nurse took over from me and led the mother to her daughter.

Where did the blonde go? I rushed over to the corner but she was gone. How can no one else see her? How can I see her while off the meds? I can't believe this is happening again, I need to stay focused. Maybe if I ignored it, it will go away. 'Out of sight, out of mind' right?

I can hear screams from the trauma room down the hall. I better get back to work, I rushed over to where Dr Yang was trying to hold a woman down who didn't want any help. I walked over to her head and grabbed her shoulders. She was strong, but I had a good grip. "Good number three." Dr Yang said in my direction. Finally, I did something good.

"Hold her down so that I can take a sonar of her stomach." Dr Yang ordered me and a nurse. "Nurse! Page General now!" Dr Yang screamed at another nurse who then ran to the desk. "Something is stuck in her stomach, I can't get a clear image of it."

We waited a few minutes when suddenly someone came running in. "I'm here! Who needs me?" It was Meredith, my half-sister. She didn't even glance at me as she rushed over and looked at the sonar screen. "What is that?" She asked Dr Yang. "I have no idea, but she is bleeding profusely on the inside."

"Get her to an OR room now, and page Dr Bailey. We'll have to open her up, where are her stats?" Meredith took over from Dr Yang now. "I got it!" came a voice from outside the room. It was Jo, I didn't even know she was here. I could just make out her face from behind the blinds. Then her eye caught mine, we just stared at each other. Then I turned my back and walked out the door on the other side, just after Dr Yang. "Paige me when you need help Mer!"

I don't know what to say to Jo anymore. I opened up about something and she shot me down. She knows about my dad, but she still said that. I don't know if I can ever forgive her for that.

I suddenly had a rush of cold air come over me. When I looked down, my scrubs were covered in blood. Oh my gosh! What is going on! Why can't I feel my legs? I had frozen in the moment and couldn't move a muscle.

"Little Grey! Come on!" Dr Yang screamed at me that brought me back to reality. When I looked down again, the blood was gone. I can move my legs again, I started to walk slowly just to make sure I'm good. When I looked back, I didn't notice that Jo was behind me the whole time. She just stared at me. Then she turned around and run back after Meredith. Was she on her way to talk to me?

I followed Dr Yang into the clinic on the other side of the hospital. Some patients were diverted here when the emergency wing got too full. "Little Grey, stitch him up." Dr Yang told me and pointed at a patient who had a scar above their eye. When did I go from Number Three to Little Grey? I wonder if they found out that Meredith and I are related. I doubt it. The only other person who knows is Jo, and I don't think she'll tell anyone. I don't even know what is going through her mind at the moment, why does she want to talk to me now? She made her point very clear last night.

"You'll need to make the stitches closer together if you don't want him to look like Dr Frankenstein." A voice came from behind me. "Frankenstein was the doctor, not the monster." I said back not even looking up.

"Oh really?" The man said, he was grinning when I looked up. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. "I'm Dr Avery from plastics. And you are?" He asked me with a hint of a smile. "I'm Dr Grey, Lexie Grey." I smiled back, blushing a bit. Why am I blushing? He is just a gorgeous doctor, it's not like he's the first one I have ever seen before.

"Avery!" Someone called him. "Oh look who it is." The man said as he came closer. He was staring at me with a huge grin. He was a bit older, I could tell by the little salt and pepper in his hair. He was really handsome, did I just transported into a movie with hot men? Why are all the doctors so sexy here, dammit!

"Who?" Dr Avery asked him, looking confused. "Lexie, right?" he asked me. "Uhm, yeah. I'm Lexie Grey." I told him. How does he know me? I don't recall seeing his gorgeous face before.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked. "No I don't, have we met?" I asked as sincere as I possibly could without stuttering. "Well you never called me the other night."

"Excuse me?" I was thinking hard now and can't remember him at all. "Let me introduce myself again, I'm Dr Mark Sloan." He held his hand out. "Sorry, a bit busy with my hands at the moment." We looked a moment at each other and then it hit me. It was the note that fell out of my pocket from the other night. '_Call me anytime, Mark S.' _

"You're the guy from the napkin!" I looked at him a bit confused. "Well I'd like to think that you'll remember more from that night." He still had that smile on his face, or was it more of a smirk. I think that is just how his mouth was shaped.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really remember anything from that night." I tried to focus on the patient I was trying to stitch up. It looked good though, as I looked over to Dr Avery to seek his approval, he just nodded and smiled at me.

Another win for me. "Excuse me, but I have other people to help." I said while moving slowly out of Dr Sloan's way. "Sure, see you later." There was that smirk again, that seemingly sexy smirk. I need to focus, this is a hospital and not a candy shop!

"Grey!", I looked over my shoulder when I heard the shout. It was Dr Bailey calling me, "We need all hands on deck now!" She pushed a yellow coat in my arms and gestured me to put it on and go outside. "What happened to the other patient who was bleeding internally?" I asked Dr Bailey. "I gave it over to the Chief, he'll sort it out now."

There was another ambulance coming in. As the doors opened, the smell of burnt flesh filled my nose and Dr Bailey screamed at me to get Dr Sloan. I ran as fast as I could back. I then saw him talking to a nurse, "Dr Sloan!", I screamed at him and Dr Avery.

"Oh, see I knew you would come around, how about toni…" he started talking as he was walking towards me, but I had no time to waste. "No!...Sorry, I mean Dr Bailey needs you for a burn victim!" I was probably too harsh, but he just doesn't know when to quit.

Dr Bailey rushed in with the patient and hauled them to one of the trauma rooms. Dr Sloan and Dr Avery ran in after her. The woman on the bed was burnt really badly on her right side, her face and arm particularly. She kept trying to sit up and say something but no one could understand her or knew where to hold her down.

"Grey! Get in here now!" Dr Bailey screamed at me. "Dr Sloan, remember that this is a teaching hospital. We have stupid interns to teach. So teach!" Dr Sloan just looked up at me and the asked "What must we not do to helping a burn victim?"

"When a burn occurs, some first aid decisions can actually harm the victim and complicate the burn injury. So you shouldn't apply any cream, fluffy cotton or oil spray. They interfere with the healing process. Oh yes, and they are not allowed to ingest anything if the burn is severe."

"Does this burn look severe to you?" Dr Bailey asked while glaring at me. "Uhm…yes, very" I answered hesitantly but then she gave me a disapproving look, "it looks like a second-degree burn on her arm and hand, but not so deep on her face." Dr Sloan and Dr Avery was now looking at me. Dr Avery gave me a little smile as to say 'good job'. Dr Sloan then asked me what a second-degree burn was.

I know this! Jo and I spent a whole night on this once in university. The good old times, when I was able to tell her anything and everything…"Grey?" I must have spaced out for a sec… "Second-degree burns extend to the second layer of the skin, called the dermis, causing pain, redness and blisters that may ooze. We need to keep track of her burns because they may progress to third-degree burns over the course of a few days."

"Good job," Dr Sloan told me, smiling all handsomely at me. Dr Bailey did not look impressed by this, "Grey, get a file for her and find out anything you can about her!" Dr Bailey shooed me out of the room while looking sternly at Dr Sloan. When I closed the door, I could hear her voice over all the mayhem of the tourist bus patients. "Oh no, don't you even dare! Do you know who she is? That is Meredith Grey's little sister, and what do you think Derek is going to say about that, hmmm?"

Oh my gosh! How did she know? "I didn't know Meredith had a little sister…" Dr Sloan continued, but then something behind the nurse's desk caught my eye. It was her, the blonde. I should really get her name. I rushed over but then she disappeared into the supply room. I guess I am allowed in here, I am a doctor after all.

After turning around to face the room as I closed the door, I realized she was standing right in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked not sure if I really want to know. "You can see me?" she asked again. "Yes, we've been over this before. You are not invincible, you know?" as I said this, I held up my arm and pulled the sleeve back to show her the mark she left on me. "Nobody has ever seen me before. I need help!" she then became angry and all of a sudden she looked worse.

She was drenched in what smelled like a mud and water mix, with a hint of fish. Not a pleasant odor. "What is wrong with you?" I asked as she pushed me to the door by the shoulders. Then someone opened the door and she disappeared. It was Dr Karev. "Oh sorry, was actually looking for something, excuse me..." I said as I tried to act like I actually know what on the shelf in front of me was.

"You need condoms?" Dr Karev asked me with a raised eyebrow. Then I realized that I was actually looking at a bunch of condom boxes. "Oh my gosh. No, I wasn't looking at…that," I stuttered it out, while turning a nice shade of tomato red, "I must be lost."

As I was about to try and leave, she came back. She stood right next to him, while making a screeching noise. "Oh my!" I tried to cover my ears, but it was too loud. Dr Karev just looked at me strangely like he didn't hear anything. Then the noise suddenly stopped and my ears rang.

"It was you!" she screamed at him, "you were the one who let me go!". Then she suddenly disappeared. It was like she was never here. He didn't notice or hear anything she had said. Instead he just walked past me to get a pack of bandages and then left the room.

Why did she scream at him? What did he do to her? Am I forgetting the fact that I'm off any pain meds and I can still see her? This is not hallucinations, this is real. This is way too real for me.

As I caught my breath again, I remembered about the file Dr Bailey asked for. I really need to find this women's family. As I walked to the nurse's station, I remembered that I forgot to ask her name!

"Excuse me," I said while trying to squeeze through the door, "I just need her name." Dr Bailey just looked at me and then at Dr Sloan, when she realized that none of them have tried to ask the poor lady. "I'm on it!" I jumped up and kneeled next to the patient, "Hi, I'm Dr Grey, I know it is difficult to talk right now, but we really need to know your name?" I felt so sorry for her, she is not much older than me, and now she needs to go through so much pain.

'Anna Hugh' was all I could make out, when a Paramedic walked in carrying a handbag. "Sorry, this was found next to her on the bus." I walked him out to get more information about the accident.

"Hi, I'm Dr Grey." I said as I shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Jim, this was next to her on the seat we found her on. The photo inside looks pretty close to her, so I guessed that you might need it" he said as he handed me the bag. "I hope it helps." Then he turned and walked away.

He was actually a nice guy, wasn't as rude as the others I've met so far. He had soft brown hair and a shade of blue eyes. Now we have handsome paramedics too. Then I saw him greet a short woman who had long brown hair, he kissed her and gave her a hug. She is so pretty and petite.

As I looked through the handbag, I noticed a photo of a man in her wallet. His face looked familiar to me, like I just saw him a second ago. I quickly ran over to Jim and asked him if this man was a part of the accident, but before he answered I saw the man right behind him. He was wandering around, his head was bleeding profusely. Then my attention went back to Jim, "Yeah, he was lying in the middle of the bus. He didn't make it. Why do you ask?"

"What? What do you mean he didn't make it?" I think my eyes just doubled in size as I asked him while I was actually looking at the man with the head injury. "He had a huge cut and bled out, form his…" Jim started to explain, "From his head?" I chipped in. "Yeah?" Jim said curiously, when the women next to him, now I assume wife because of the rings, took his arm and urged him to walk out with her. She only gave me a shocked look, but then I saw her looking straight at the man, like she actually could see him!

How was this possible? He is dead and yet standing right in front of me. So this is my life now. I see dead people, and apparently so does his wife.

This was a day I hoped would be shorter. It is only two o'clock and I haven't eaten all day, never got that coffee and muffin. As I walked into the cafeteria I saw Jo sitting at a table alone. As I got some food, all I could think about was where the hell was I going to sit. Do I go sit by her? Or walk away. She beat me to it as she waved me down as I turned to the tables and chairs with my tray of food, "Lex! Come on" she shouted at me. I walked closer then I noticed a file lying next to her juice box.

"It has been a rough day, huh?" she tried to make small talk as I sat down. "No Jo, you can't just try to act like everything is okay. It doesn't work like that." I was too emotional to talk to her now. The dead man was all I could think about right now and the fact that Jim's wife saw him too. "You know that I didn't mean to say that, I know about your dad and I'm really sorry." She tried to touch my hand but I pulled away. "It is not just about what you said about my dad. You didn't believe me. I shared something with you that shocked me to the bone. You just think I'm crazy!"

"You know it was only the meds talking!" Jo insisted. "Jo, I've been off the meds since last night and I still saw the blonde woman and another man that I was told is actually dead! So it is not the meds. I am not hallucinating all of this." I was just hurt now, more than being angry. How am I supposed to prove that I see dead people?

"Why aren't you taking your pain meds, Lex? It can't be just because you want to prove something that is…" I looked at her with tears in my eyes now. "That is what Jo? Crazy? You think I'm crazy?" I'm going to crack, she is like a sister to me. She _is_ my sister.

"No, I didn't say you were crazy, and I don't think you are! It just _sounds_ crazy. You didn't even give me a chance to explain last night, you just ran off…" she was actually being honest right now, I know this because she was fiddling with her napkin and when Jo fiddles with something she is trying to tell the truth. "You are my sister from another mother…and apparently also planet. We stick together! If you see ghosts, then tell me where and I'll get the salt!" Jo was smiling now with a little tear starting to form, when she quickly wiped it away. She then reached for the file next to her and handed it to me. Inside was print outs of articles about people that see ghosts and then some other abnormal things. I think she actually wants me to be open about this, I can't believe that I was going about it all wrong.

"You really had to put Bigfoot in here as well?" I asked her with a little smile, the only tears I have now is happy tears. She believes me, I'm not crazy…well maybe a little. "Well, I wasn't sure on how far this goes…" she said laughing. "We can go through all this tonight and talk it all out," I told her, 'first we need to talk about something else. Dr Bailey knows I'm Meredith's sister. I heard her talking about it to Dr Sloan."

"Why would she tell it to McSteamy? As far as I know, they aren't really friends. "Well, it was more like she was telling him to not sleep with me. Wait McSteamy?" I asked her as I ate my carrots. Why am I eating carrots? I almost died yesterday, I need burgers. Then I grabbed one of Jo's burgers off her plate. "Hey! I was going to eat that."

"Yeah with the other three you already had?" I said sarcastically. "They are called sliders. You can have more than one." Is she really trying to defend this? "Jo, how many sliders do you think makes a big slider, aka a burger?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, a lot more than I had okay! Stop judging me, I'm allowed to eat you know."

"Yes, off course you are allowed to eat, and sometimes stuff your face." Jo has this occasional 'stuff your face' thing when she did something bad. Previously she slept with someone she shouldn't have and their girlfriend thought so too, or was it girlfriends?

"Oh you did something bad, didn't you? Out with it!" Jo just laughed and said that she didn't do anything bad. She's just really hungry. Then I remembered that the other reason she usually stuffs her face is if she's sad. It was probably about us. I'm glad we're good again, I can't think of going through this all on my own. One way or another I will find out what she's hiding. I wonder who she slept with…


End file.
